Human in an Unhuman World
by perfect-lights
Summary: SupernaturalCharmed crossover. The Winchester brothers were always different from everyone around them. That was until they met the Halliwell sisters. Together, they see how similar they all are as people, as forces of good fighting evil and as family.


**Summary:** Supernatural/Charmed crossover. The Winchester brothers were always different to the people around them. That was until they met the Halliwell sisters. Together, they suddenly see how similar they all are as people, as forces of good fighting evil and as family.

**A.N: **This story is an A.U obviously. There is no Billie or Christy (thank god) but it's still set in season 8.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Supernatural, so don't sue!

Anyway, enjoy and review! Those things make me happy.

Chapter 1: San Francisco 

Sam Winchester blew out a nonchalant sigh as he gazed out at the world that seemed to whiz by in a blur. Traveling was now a part of his lifestyle even though he had always hoped for a life where he was grounded and everything seemed perfectly normal. He wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted the everyday life with the white picket fenced house, a wife, two kids and a golden retriever running around the backyard and taking his kids to soccer practice on Saturdays. But it seemed that life was elusive for the ones that fought ghosts, demons and other gruesome forms of evil.

Blowing another sigh, Sam returned his vision to the front of the road where the car in front of them was traveling at a snail's pace.

"What's up, Sammy?"

Dean, the elder of the brothers spoke with a sideward glance at his little brother from where he sat, both hands on the steering wheel.

"Nothing." Murmured Sam.

Dean raised his eyebrow at his quiet brother, not believing Sam. He pursed his lips. "You're a bad liar, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, I learn from the best." Retorted Sam, shooting a look at Dean. Unfortunately the sarcasm only lasted a stint before he was back staring out the car window. He noticed the green sign and white lettering up ahead.

"Dean, why on earth are we going to San Francisco?"

"Because, it's where dad's coordinates are pointing us to." Replied Dean in that firm deep voice of authority that had Sam rolling his eyes.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, lulling his head to the right and pressing it against the glass of the car door.

"Plus, I heard San Francisco's got a lot of hot chicks."

Sam shook his head in slight amusement and with a chuckle, he said. "You really need a girlfriend, you know that?"

"Paige, are you sure he's here?"

"Yes. The crystal landed her five times already Piper."

Side by side, the oldest and youngest walked deeper into the dank alleyway. The reek of urine hit their nostrils causing them both to cringe, and Piper felt the hairs on her neck stand upright.

"Demons and their alleyways." Remarked Paige shivering slightly.

Piper nodded. The draught of wind that was blowing gingerly was beginning to grow colder. The stray pieces of rubbish brushed at their ankles and a low moan swirled in the air around the two Halliwells. Piper now wished she had made Phoebe to come, rather than letting her sister go to work because she had a deadline, which paled in comparison to a demon. The wind swept again and this time Piper unconsciously moved in front of Paige and lifted her hands up, readying herself to freeze or blow anything up.

The nearby dumpster lid flew up and slammed shut with a crushing thump, glass from the windows of the backside of shops splintered and dust began to pick up off the floor, coalescing together into a small cyclone in front of Piper and Paige.

"Have you got the potions, Paige?" Piper said loudly over the rapid wind that was lapping at their cheeks. Paige simply nodded, reaching into her pocket and grasping the vials in her hand. She prepared herself to throw it.

The two-meter high cyclone was black as it intensified and crimson red sparks began to spray out at the sisters, who quickly backed up. A roar like a beast from the Amazons erupted into the air as the cyclonic wind began to form a shape of the demonic creature. Coarse, scaly flesh covered the lion-like body; three heads sat upon its shoulders and eagle talons poked out from each foot and hand. It shuffled forward slightly standing upright.

Piper and Paige could barely hide their obvious shock at seeing such a creature. Most demons they saw nowadays looked very human. Piper hurriedly jabbed her baby sister to throw the potion, which Paige begun to do, but before it could leave the palm of her hand, she was suddenly thrown through the air by a ray of telekinetic energy from the lion-demon's deafening roar.

Piper too was hit by the force, but not as directly as Paige, who had slammed into the window of the wall on the end. The whitelighter-witch crumpled to the ground, a few small nicks of blood on the side of her face from the broken glass. Piper stood up from where she had hit the wall and threw her hands up, flicking her wrists at the demon and activating her most lethal power.

The molecules instantly began to speed up. This sparked her explosive power, which managed to take out a head of the demons, resulting in a monstrous cry from him as he groped at the spot where his head used to be.

Piper took the chance to sprint to Paige, who was beginning to get up holding a hand to her bleeding head. She reached her sister and helped her stand.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked, concern and panic etched in her voice as she quickly checked Paige over for other injuries. Everything seemed okay.

"Yeah." The youngest Charmed One answered softly.

Both sets of eyes were suddenly back on the demon as it slowly began to pulsate, turning hot red in rage. It's breathing grew deeper and then in screamed, its booming voice rocking the small alley. Piper felt the wind beneath her legs as she went flying across the place. It was suddenly like being in the epicenter of a tornado. Whipping and icy cold wind cut into the two Charmed Ones. Piper struggled to open her eyes, but she managed to see a shaky red outline of the demon through the mass of wind and dirt.

"… Paige!" She shouted over the noise as she slowly grabbed onto the dumpster for support from the forceful wind.

There was a series of grunts and violent crashing sounds and Piper, in a fit of worry and panic pushed onward toward where she hoped her baby sister would be, silently cursing at the powers that be for the life she and her sisters lived fighting demons.


End file.
